When Things Go Wrong
by ya-they-were-all-yellow
Summary: Blaine needs Kurt when he wakes up because of a nightmare. And Kurt is there. Klaine.


I shot up in bed, the end of a scream echoing through my room. A cold sweat had broken out on the back of my neck and my pulse was racing. I had a nightmare, and I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep soon. I reached over to my nightstand and yanked my phone from its charger. Then I grabbed my hoodie, slipped on my Sperrys and crept downstairs. I overstepped the third to last stair because I knew that it creaked with just the slighest pressure.

When I reached the back door I paused and listened for any noises that meant my family had woken up. I heard nothing except my brother's loud snores from down the hall. I quietly and slowly open the door and stepped out into the night. I ran to the farthest corner of the yard and went to the sixth board from the corner. I moved it aside and squeezed through. I kept running for a few meters through the alley behind the fence. Finally I reached the old park that hardly anyone knows about except for me, Kurt and my brother Cooper.

I climbed into the playset and sat down. Then I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile at my background. It was a picture of me and Kurt that I took last week at the carnival. We were riding the Ferris Wheel and I had taken a picture of us when Kurt had kissed me, he had no idea. I hit speed dial 1. Kurt.

He answered after a couple rings. "-lo?" he sounded so tired. "Blaine?" He yawned and I looked at my watch. Oh. it was nearly 3 o'clock. I instantly felt bad for waking him up.

"Kurt...I- I'm sorry, it's late. Never mind. It wasn't really that important anyways..." I said, hoping he would drop it.

"No, B." he protested sounding more awake. "What's wrong, honey?" And the sympathy in his voice made the tears fall that had been theatening to break out since I woke up.

"K-Kurt just come to our park. Please, baby, I really need you," I cried into the phone. I heard movement and I knew he was getting up and probably rushing out to his Navigator.

"Oh, sweetie. I'll be there in 10 minutes okay? I love you, Blaine." "Okay. I love you too Kurtie. So much." He hung up after that and I layed down on my side, curled in a ball, still crying.

10 minutes later I heard Kurt run up the alley and climb up to me. "Blaine, baby, are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"I-I had a nightmare again. One about my old school."

Kurt knew all about what had happened to me at my old school, Westerville High. I had told him about a week after we started dating about the bullying. But this nightmare. This nightmare was the worst. When I had it, it was like reliving it. And I'd never told Kurt what happened, until now.

I started with a shakey voice. "In this dream, I'm always walking down the hallway at school and it's dark. I'm alone. At least, I am until they show up. All 3 of them. The three main guys who constantly tortured me at school. The three who sent me and Sam to the hospital for months after the Sadie Hawkens. I three who outed me to the entire school. Luke Hughs, Tyler Grisim, and Steven Light. The three people I hate most in the entire world." Kurt squeezes my hand.

"As I walk down the hall they insult me. Call me names. Fairy, Ladyboy, F-fag." Kurt gasps, we both hate that word. "That's how it always started. The insults. Then, one would push me. Really hard into the lockers. And it felt like I was actually feeling the pain. I would try and stand but they would just shove me down again and again until I didn't try anymore. Then it would be a punch to the stomach, a kick to my head." I had stopped crying by now, but it still pained me to retell this story.

"Normally, I just wake up after a while of that, and it's not AS bad." I pause. "But, since we got together the nightmare has...changed."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks, confusion on his beautiful face.

"Well now...after they beat me, you- you come running down the hall towards us. You're upset and you're yelling at them to leave me alone and they-" at this I choked out a sob. I couldn't continue. It was only with an encouraging kiss on the temple from Kurt that I could go on. "They grab you and they hit you too. But it's even worse because you look at me with this look. Like you're thinking 'Get up and help me!' but I can't." I stop and look up at my boyfriend. "But, tonight was the worst. Tonight in my nightmare they- they killed you...and I was screaming for you to not leave me..."

Kurt gasps. tears streaming down his pale face. "Oh, Blaine!"

I kept crying into Kurt's chest for almost an hour. Eventually he lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry all that happened to you. I wish it hadn't but I can't change the past. But, what I can do is make a promise for the future. I will never, EVER, leave you. Do you understand? I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me too. I love you more than anything in the entire world, Blaine Anderson. You are the love of my life." he says as he wipes the tears of my face.

"I would never tell you to leave. I love you so much, baby. More than you know."

We spend the rest of the night talking at our park, until the sun comes up. And that's when I realize that I absolutly NEED spend the rest of my life with Kurt Hummel. And I'm perfectly okay with that. 


End file.
